


"Studying"

by HomuraBakura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Dark World Arc, Study Group, silliness, they're being ridiculous again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/pseuds/HomuraBakura
Summary: Misawa organized a study group but he probably should have considered what kind of dorks he was inviting to the library.





	

“Eeehhhhh, are we done yet...?”

“Oh my god, Johan, you're worse than Judai—how did you become the top student at North Academy?”

The library was quiet at this time of day—or at least, it should have been. As it was, the main table in the center of the sprawling haven of dimly lit, dusty bookshelves had been claimed by the noisiest group in all of Duel Academy.

Johan lay sprawled across the table, balancing his book in the air over him. He let his head drop over the edge of the table so that he could look at Asuka upside down.

“Good looks and charm?” he said.

Asuka rolled her eyes.

“Wrong answer,” she said, tapping him on the face with her homework. “Now please sit normally, you're being a bad influence on Judai.”

“Is not,” Judai announced from where he was sitting on the back of a chair, and looking like he was dangerously close to toppling over into the book shelves behind him.

“Judai, if you die, I'm not cleaning up your body,” Manjoume growled from the other side of the table. His hand was tangled up in his hair as he glared down at the book in front of him—it was clear that he was at least making an effort to study—but those paper footballs that Shou and Tyranno were tossing over his head weren't helping in the slightest.

“Fair enough,” Judai said.

He rocked his chair back and forth a bit, making Asuka's heart jump in spite of herself. She groaned, resting her forehead in her hands. Whose idea had this study group been? Oh, right...

She let her eyes slide across the table to Misawa, who sat at the very end of the table, almost completely obscured by the towers of books on either side of him. For his part, he looked like he hadn't heard a word anyone had said all afternoon. His eyes were fixed on the page, lips parted slightly in concentration. As though no one else even existed outside of his book.

“This is really some study group,” she said. “I don't know why I bother with you guys sometimes...”

Johan turned himself around on the table so that he could point his book at Judai, pointing to something on the page. Asuka had no idea what it said, but apparently it was hilarious, because Judai started giggling, and Johan couldn't help but giggle too, and the pair of them started to shake and snicker. Asuka was pretty sure didn't want to know—it was probably immature and silly.

“What? What's so funny?” Shou said. “Let me see!”

“I wanna see too-saurus,” Tyranno said, tossing the paper football again absently and letting it bounce off of Shou's cheek.

The little paper triangle fell on top of Manjoume's book, and he actually let out a faint, strangled cry. He stood up with a jolt, slamming his hands on the table.

“Could you two play your stupid game somewhere else?!?”

There must have been something about the combo of whatever Johan had found in the book with Manjoume's red, flustered face, but Judai and Johan's giggles turned into _roars_ of laughter. Johan was actually sliding off the table, his book dropping with a thwump to the floor. Judai was starting to rock back and forth, one hand coming off the chair to clutch at his stomach as he curled inward.

Then Judai's chair tipped over.

It almost happened in slow motion. Johan sort of flapped his hand towards Judai to try and grab him, but he was still too weak from the laughing to really do much else. Asuka stood up out of her chair so fast that her own chair fell over, trying to launch herself over the table to grab Judai's coat but she ran into Manjoume who was doing the same thing and both of their arms got tangled up with each other while Tyranno jerked back out of the way of Manjoume and tripped over his own boots, tumbling back over in the opposite direction while Shou squeaked and Manjoume swore.

Judai crashed into the shelf behind him, crumpling against the bottom—a bunch of books from the top shelf shuddered and rained over his head. He yelped as he threw his hands over his head to block them from hitting him.

And then, finally, everything slowed to a silent stop again.

For a second, no one moved, everyone frozen in their place.

Then there was a soft _hem hem_ sound that broke the silence, and every pair of eyes craned slowly over to Misawa.

He hadn't even looked up from his book, turning the page without even glancing away.

“Could you guys keep it down a little? If you're not going to study, you can just go, you know.”

Dead silence. Asuka felt her entire body still vibrating from the impact of falling onto the desk, arms still frozen halfway towards Judai. Judai, for his part, looked dizzy, but okay, still sitting with his mouth hanging slightly open against the shelf.

Johan giggled first. Judai's lips broke into a smile as he slapped a hand over his mouth, his face going red with suppressed giggles. Asuka felt one bubbling up at the bottom of her own stomach in spite of herself.

The laughter spiraled out of the group—a mixture of relief and absolute _hilarity_ at the ridiculousness of the situation. Misawa looked up finally then, blinking as though his eyes were dusty. His mouth fell open.

“Good god, what happened you guys?”

They were all too busy laughing to answer, the sound curling up into the ceiling far above, soaking into the books around them.

This was okay, Asuka thought. This was an okay way to spend her day after all.

 


End file.
